United Kadersaryinan Federation
|successor = Gaburayon Kadersaryina North Kadersaryina Clyohraira Vilaharshe Uhajut Adamineryl Bliarshaert Evealyloary Izarikaceo Blyoatod Dakarse Imperial Kalmyod State Jalraiser Kamlaoygarp Kalmyod Kingdom Kalmyod Republic Kalmyod Democratic Republic Omanglomy Warcartaes Xamanaire|predecessor = Second Republic of Kadersaryina Republic of North Kadersaryina Kingdom of Vairarca|status = Ended|confederated = 1969|disestablished = 1991|capital_city = Kadestristch|official_language(s) = Spanish, English, Dutch, Vairarcan, Japanese, Maori, Buginese, Indonesian, Tuscan|national_language(s) = Spanish, English, Dutch, Japanese, Buginese, Indonesian|regional_language(s) = French, German, Italian, Chinese, Korean, Javanese, Daricajucean, Irish, Saranamese, Scots, Azaran, Vietnamese, Welsh, South Kadersaryinan Creole, Olparairan, Portuguese, Kharnaz, Clyohrairan, Javarairan, Russian, Smarcaran, Liaeusanan, Yajraetayan, Zaricoarasco|minority_language(s) = Hawaiian, Mongolian, Kurdish, Breton, Trimakan, Greek, Cavazetistan, Tibetan, Maltese, Xamanairean, Warcartaesco, Farsi (Persian), Uhajutan, Izarikaceoan, Cornish, Vilaharshean, Occitan, Bliarshaertian, Evealyloaryi, Ryukyu, Manx, Gaburayonese, Adamineryili, Urdu, Jalraiseran, Kalmyod, Arabic, Foyoylalralalese, Omanglomyi, Blyoatodi, Norman, Kamlaoygarpian, Dakarsean, Ainu}}The was a country that consisted of Kadersaryina, North Kadersaryina, Clyohraira, Vilaharshe, Uhajut, Gaburayon and other countries until it broke up in 1991. Category:United Kadersaryinan Federation Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Former countries Category:Fictional former countries Category:Federations Category:Fictional federations Category:North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Former countries in North America Category:Fictional former countries in North America Category:Caribbean Category:Countries in the Caribbean Category:Fictional countries in the Caribbean Category:Former countries in the Caribbean Category:Fictional former countries in the Caribbean Category:Gulf of Mexico Category:Countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Former countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional former countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:American Mediterranean Sea Category:Countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Former countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional former countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:The Americas Category:Countries in the Americas Category:Fictional countries in the Americas Category:Former countries in the Americas Category:Fictional former countries in the Americas Category:The West Indies Category:Countries in the West Indies Category:Fictional countries in the West Indies Category:Former countries in the West Indies Category:Fictional former countries in the West Indies Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations Category:Locations in North America Category:Fictional locations in North America Category:Locations in the Caribbean Category:Fictional locations in the Caribbean Category:Locations in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional locations in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Locations in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional locations in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Locations in the West Indies Category:Fictional locations in the West Indies Category:Former federations Category:Fictional former federations Category:Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Countries in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Locations in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Dutch-speaking countries and territories Category:Vairarcan-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Maori-speaking countries and territories Category:Buginese-speaking countries and territories Category:Indonesian-speaking countries and territories Category:Tuscan-speaking countries and territories Category:French-speaking countries and territories Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Italian-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Korean-speaking countries and territories Category:Javanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Daricajucean-speaking countries and territories Category:Irish-speaking countries and territories Category:Saranamese-speaking countries and territories Category:Scottish-speaking countries and territories Category:Azaran-speaking countries and territories Category:Vietnamese-speaking countries and territories Category:Welsh-speaking countries and territories Category:South Kadersaryinan Creole-speaking countries and territories Category:Olparairan-speaking countries and territories Category:Portuguese-speaking countries and territories Category:Kharnaz-speaking countries and territories Category:Clyohrairan-speaking countries and territories Category:Javarairan-speaking countries and territories Category:Russian-speaking countries and territories Category:Smarcaran-speaking countries and territories Category:Liaeusanan-speaking countries and territories Category:Yajraetayan-speaking countries and territories Category:Zaricoarasco-speaking countries and territories Category:Hawaiian-speaking countries and territories Category:Mongolian-speaking countries and territories Category:Kurdish-speaking countries and territories Category:Breton-speaking countries and territories Category:Trimakan-speaking countries and territories Category:Greek-speaking countries and territories Category:Cavazetistan-speaking countries and territories Category:Tibetan-speaking countries and territories Category:Maltese-speaking countries and territories Category:Xamanairean-speaking countries and territories Category:Warcartaesco-speaking countries and territories Category:Farsi-speaking countries and territories Category:Uhajutan-speaking countries and territories Category:Izarikaceoan-speaking countries and territories Category:Cornish-speaking countries and territories Category:Vilaharshean-speaking countries and territories Category:Occitan-speaking countries and territories Category:Bliarshaertian-speaking countries and territories Category:Evealyloaryi-speaking countries and territories Category:Ryukyu-speaking countries and territories Category:Manx-speaking countries and territories Category:Gaburayonese-speaking countries and territories Category:Adamineryili-speaking countries and territories Category:Urdu-speaking countries and territories Category:Jalraiseran-speaking countries and territories Category:Kalmyod-speaking countries and territories